Beyond All Reason
by SickOfSilence
Summary: Charlie is in a horrible accident, and it's all because of a stupid mistake Edward and Bella made. How will Bella handle this, What does this mean for her and Edward? Will Charlie ever be okay? If he isn't can Bella ever forgive herself?
1. Phone Call

**A/N **Sorry it's so short and confusing, once you read the next chapter you'll understand. Happy reading R&R, Tell me if I should write more.

Okay I'm only doing this once, but it applys for the whole story. Me NOT OWN TWILIGHT that belongs to the wonderful and amazing Stephenie Meyer, I also do not own any of the other publicly recognizable things in the story.

**Phone Call**

Edwards POV

"Hello?" I ask, knowing who it is.

"Edward? Please, Please help!" it was Bella.

"Bella what, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital. There was an accident."

If my heart could skip a beat it would "Are you okay?"

Relief floods me into me as she says "yeah, Just please. Just come quick!"

I hung up my cell with a snap, and raced to the car ignoring all the questions my family threw at me. Bella needed me, and I wasn't going to waste time answer stupid questions. I couldn't believe it. After what happened this morning. Why did this always happen? I couldn't believe it. Poor Bella. Was she okay? What happened? Was she OKAY? My mind was filled with my own questions.


	2. The Fight

**A/N** Once again, sorry it's so short I've been working on the length thing. Hope you enjoy. R&R please

**The Fight**

Earlier that day

Bella's POV

I was curled up with my one and only love, my face buried in his chest and he was singing me my lullaby. We spend many a morning this exact same way. I still had a hard time believing he was real. That he was actually here, and he was mine and only mine. Charlie woke at his usual time, and we acted like we always did, Edward didn't hear anything about peeking in on me in his thoughts so he stayed right next to me and bent to kiss me sweetly. A loud yell broke off our peaceful moment. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Crap. We had both forgotten that my door was OPEN! Uh-oh. I rubbed my eyes hoping I was dreaming. When I opened my eyes it was all the same. Charlie standing in my door, looking like a mad man, glaring at me and my 'boyfriend' "Good Morning, Charlie" Edward said in a extremely calm voice, he was also now standing at the door. I hadn't even felt him move. "Isabella Swan! You get your butt out of that bed this instant!" Charlie roared, kicking into full dad mode.

"Ch-Charlie" I begin "it's not what it l-looks l-like"

"Oh" he says "than what is it?"

"I. Um...I was choking...and Edward, um, he saved me!"

Charlie didn't even look at me. He turned to my love and said "you've got 10 seconds to get out of my house before I skin you." Edward turned to me and smiled weakly. "Bye love" He whispers and than he was gone. Though I knew he wouldn't be far off, just out of sight, he would want to hear where this went.

Now it was my turn to explode "Charlie! We didn't do anything! I know, I know, it looks bad but we really didn't!"

"Isabella you go down stairs and call your mother and explain to her why I found you and that, that _boy _in your bed, in the room your crib was!" Charlie interrupted me.

I looked straight into his eyes and said "make me." I had been an amazingly good teenage daughter, and I had some hormones built up that needed to be put to use. Though it seemed like he wouldn't be able to do anything to me to make me go and call Renee I was wrong. What I had just said was a very, very, bad idea.

Charlie picked me up and carried me down the stairs just like I was a 2 year old throwing a tantrum, set me at our dining room table, dialed Renee's phone number silently and when she picked up said "why don't you ask _your _daughter what she was up to this morning?" He handed me the phone. "Dad, please" I beg.

He just held the phone out to me.

"H-hello?" I stutter into the receiver

"Bella, honey what in gods name is your father talking about?" Renee asks in a worried voice

"well it's actually a funny story" I begin.

By the end I'm almost in tears and my mom is doing the worst thing. She's being absolutely silent. Nothing. No yelling. No crying. Nothing. It was the worst.

"Oh mom I'm so sorry" I repeat over and over. Until she asks in a weak voice "put your father on"

I'm shocked but I hand Charlie the phone.

I hear my mom shout at Charlie "How could you let this happen! To our daughter!" My dad just frowns at the phone and tells me to go and get ready for school, that we'd talk about punishment after I got home from school, and to stay away from 'that mongrol' I called my boyfriend.

At school Edward was missing. The weather was nice. Raining. I went through my day slowly, and in a fog I couldn't concentrate. At lunch I was suprised to see Alice sitting at our usual table. After I went through the line and got my lunch I went and sat down at our lunch table. Alice and I looked at each other and both said "Where's Edward?" I frown. "I don't know. Charlie...came in this morning and saw me and Edward. He had a huge fit, and threw Edward out, I thought that he went home." Alice got that look in her eyes. She was far off, in a world of the future. I looked at Alice as she let out a short, sharp gasp. "Alice what is it?" I ask, worried. "E-Edward." No. No, no, no, no. This was not happening. "What?Alice answer me. What?" She just sat there for a what seemed like forever. Finally she answered me in a unusual shaky voice.

"He. C-Charlie. F-fight." I had never seen her like this before. Never ever. I grabbed her hand and ran out of the lunch room, leaving all the questioning eyes behind me. I flew through the parking lot, searching for her car. She had brought the Porsch. She silently handed me the keys and went the passenger side, rubbing her temples like Edward always does. Sometimes it was funny how close they actually were.

In the car Alice just sat beside me and kept repeating "the station, go to the police station" over and over. I pulled into the small Forks Police Station parking lot just in time to see Charlie walk out of the building and Edward to follow him yelling "Charlie. You need to believe me, it was nothing. I'll take a lie detector test. I swear nothing happened." Charlie completely ignored him and got into the cruiser and sped out of the lot. We were left to wonder what exactly had happened, and to Alice's relief, it wasn't what was in her vision.

By that time we were out of the car. I grabbed Edwards arm as he went to get in his Volvo to follow Charlie. "Just let him go" I whisper, though I knew both him and his 'sister' heard me. When Charlie got like this it was better to let him go. He didn't like me or anyone else to see him without his hardened Cheif Swan mask on.

All day at school I was worried. Was Charlie okay? And if he was, he wasn't going to try and send me to Jacksonville again was he? Would he kick me out? Would he try to keep me from Edward? All of these questions clouded my brain. Despite the constant reassurance that everything was going to be okay from Edward, I couldn't concentrate at all. When ever a teacher would point at me and ask a question, Edward would quietly whisper the answer to me and I would repeat it. By the end of the day I was so worn out all I wanted to do was sleep. Despite how tired I was I didn't want to go home and face Charlie.

By the time I got home I had decide I was going to have to face Charlie despite the more tempting option of running away to my safe haven fo the Cullen home. I was going to make Charlie one of his favorites. Enchiladas. I remember the first time I made it for him. He was skeptical because of my moms old cooking experiments. He sucked it up and tried it and he's loved it ever since. I grabbed my coat and headed to the market, I needed supplies. I spent more time at the market than I though, and was surprised to find the place where the town police cruiser usually sat empty. He's just running late I told myself, only half believing it.

I was almost half way through cooking when a voice came from the counter next to me. "You looks so cute when you cook" Edward said sweetly. I smiled at him, and said "Charlie's going to be home any minute, and I don't think it would help me to win him over if you were here."

He faked a hurt face and said "you...don't want me here?" I smacked him on his arm, probably fracturing my finger. "I want you here too, but Charlie didn't look to happy with you this afternoon."

It was almost 8:00 now, where was Charlie at? Dinner had been done for 45 minutes and was now sitting on the counter almost cold. I was getting worried about him. I called the station only to find that he had left this afternoon and never came back. I hesitated but called Billy, we weren't on the best of terms but this was important. After a short awkward conversation about me not coming around anymore Billy told me that he hadn't heard from Charlie. By then it was 9, I put a cover over the untouched Enchiladas, I wasn't hungry, and I was tired of sitting around waiting for him to get home. I tried to sit and watch tvbut nothing good was on. I gave up and went up to take a shower. It should help calm my nerves.

After my shower, and leaving a note for Charlie about there being Enchiladas in the fridge I climbed into my warm bed. I was alone for tonight, I had called Edward and told him not to come tonight, though I wanted him there if Charlie came home I wanted to be able to talk to him without Edward being able to hear us.

It was almost midnight and I couldn't sleep. I went over to my slow computer and turned it on. After about 15 minutes I had finally got into my e-mail and I answered Renee's newest e-mail, making my life seem cheery and happy. I still wasn't tired, so I logged into my AIM and was surprised to see Edward was logged on, along with Alice oddly enough, Mike and a few other random people. Right away Mike messaged me and asked why I was up so late, I made up a story about cramming for a Spanish final and needing a break from studying.

Next I got a message from Edward asking if I was alright, and why I was up so late. I told him about Charlie not being home and not being able to sleep. After 20 minutes of arguing with him I gaveup and went to bed. I was woken by sunlight coming into my room. I got up and called "Charlie?" Nothing, I went into the kitchen and saw that his keys were gone, along with is belt and shoes. I looked at the clock on top of the stove 6:21. Early. But I was up and decided to stay up. As I grabbed a bowl, my fruit loops and some milk the phone rang. I glanced at the color ID and saw that it said Forks Hospital. I figured it was Carlisle or Edward so I picked up. "Hello?"

"Is this Isabella" a strange voice asked

"Yes, who is this?" I ask

"I would at the hospital. Your dad, Charlie is here, he was in an accident, I think you should come down here."

I couldn't breathe. No. How? I had to do something. I ran out of the house leaving the phone hanging off the hook and the door open. No shoes. I didn't have time. I needed to get to the hospital.

When I arrived at the hospital all they would tell me was that Charlie was in pretty bad condition, but he was going to be okay. They called Carlisle but Charlie refused to let him treat him. As I settled into the waiting room I took out my cell phone, that I rarely used. Edward had insisted I have one for emergencies at least. I dialed his number and he answered on the first ring. The sound of his voice was too much I broke down.

**A/N I know you guys are out there! I don't know if I should write more or not. PLEASE LET ME KNOW! If you don't like it than I'll stop, but if you do let me know and I'll update more. Thank you.**

**LOL SOS (lots of love, Sick of Silence)**


	3. Escape

**A/N Okay I admit this may be a bit OOC but oh well. Hope you love it. Read and Review PLEASE! I need to know if I should keep writing.**

**Escape**

**Bella POV**

I had spent ever second I could at the hospital with Charlie. I was still in shock. I was the reason he was here. How could I do this? Edward was there with me most of the time, and Charlie still refused to see Carlisle. I think he saw how sorry I felt. After a week of sitting in the room with him alone, he finally allowed Edward to come in, as long as we didn't touch or look at each other too much that is. I did go to school.

It was a Thursday, almost 4 weeks after the accident, when Edward came and sat next to me at lunch, like he usually does. "Bella," he said softly in my ear. "Tonight we are going out" "But I have to go to the hospital" "No" he said. I could hear the desperation seeping into his voice. "You are going to go crazy sitting in there. Besides I can't stand the smell of that place anymore!" I laughed at him. I though for a minute, and after he had begged and the way he looked at me, I agreed as long as Charlie didn't care.

After I got out of school I quickly drove home and cooked a home made meal for Charlie. Carlisle had given me special permission to bring Charlie food, and I hoped it would sway him to agree to let me go tonight. Edward was right, I needed a break. Just after the chicken had been put in the oven the phone rang.

"Hello?" I ask

"Bella?" It was Jake

"Jake!" I yelled, I couldn't help it. He hardly talked to me anymore.

"Yeah, hey Bells." He replied, I could tell he liked the fact that I was happy to talk to him

"What's up Jake?"

"Nothing much, Billy wanted me to call and ask how Charlie is"

"Oh" I reply a little disappointed "he's doing okay. A bit messed up still and his blood count is still really high."

"Oh well, I guess that's good" he says "So what are you up to tonight?"

"Umm...I'm actually going out with Edward tonight." I heard him say "figures" under his breath but I ignored it. "Why Jake" I ask

"Well I was hoping that we could hang out but I guess we'll have to do it another time."

"Oh" I say quietly. After a long awkward silence Jake made up some story about having to go out with the pack and said good bye.

"Who was that?" a cool voice says as he wrapped his arms around my waste. Though I was pretty sure he already knew I told him. When I had just gotten the chicken out of the oven, the phone rang again. It was Renee, she had called 2 times already today, and I was already late so I ignored it.

–————————

I had already given Charlie his food, and he'd agreed to let me go tonight, though he did it reluctantly. I had already asked Edward numerous times I said again "Edward, where are we going?"

Again he smiled at me, my smile and leaned over and kissed me. "A surprise" he said

Again I groaned "you know how much I love surprises" I say sarcastically.

"You always like mine" He says back coyly

He had a point. But I liked almost anything that had to do with him.

Soon after we pulled into a quiet parking lot. I saw the water, but nothing else was around.

I started to ask where we were but Edward shushed me. Fine he didn't want me to talk, than I wouldn't talk to him all night, no matter how amazing the date was. Just then Edwards cell phone rang in his pocket, he quickly flicked it open looking at the caller id.

"What do you need, Alice?" he asked in an irritated voice, she said something and he began to protest, but she convinced him, "Here" he said, "it's Alice she says she needs to talk to you about something important."

"Hello, Alice?" I say into the phone

"Bella! I saw. You're brilliant!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused

"The not talking to him thing." she whispered so he couldn't here.

"Oh!"

"Yeah. Don't talk to him. It'll drive him absolutely crazy! It'll be so much fun for you to see how he reacts!" Alice almost screeched.

"Okay, will do Alice" I said a quick goodbye and hand the phone back to Edward. "What'd she need?" He asked

I opened my mouth to answer, but remembered my promise to Alice and closed my mouth and shrugged. Edward looked slightly confused, but accepted my answer.

After almost an hour of me not talking, Edward was starting to catch on. "Bella! Say something! Just. Please say something! Did I do something wrong?" he finally asked. I just looked at him and laughed a little. Alice was right I was enjoying this. "Okay fine." He said. I'll just have to deal with you not talking. I can think of better things we can do." He said. I looked in the eye and smiled. This could be very, very fun. Again his phone rang. "Yes?" he answered it. "Oh well that _is_ interesting, Emmett." He said with an edge to his voice.

"Bella" He said after he'd snapped his phone shut. "Bella honey" he whispered, bringing his face close to me so I could hear. I looked up shocked to see him inches from my face, and got lost in his newly golden eyes. "You do know by now Alice's plans never work don't you?" He asked in my ear. My heart rate accelerated. I nodded. Oh crap. Here it came. I was about to lose. Slowly he wrapped his arms around me. Oh crap Bella, Oh crap. I kept repeating in my head, trying to resist the urge to scream I was sorry and throw myself at him. Just as he was leaning in to kiss me, his phone rang for the 4th time that night. He scowled at the small silver phone, "Carlisle?" he asked confused "yeah I be right there" He said his voice was not panicked.

As soon as he'd shut the phone I asked "What?" braking my vow of silence for the first time that night. All he could manage to say was "Charlie." My heart began to race again, and I tried to fight the tears that were welling up in my eyes. No not again. This is not happening. This is just some prank. How could he do this? Just because I didn't talk to him for a night? I couldn't believe Emmett could be this sick. It wasn't until we pulled into the parking lot that I realized this was no joke, it was real.

I was on the verge of hysterics when I got into the waiting room. I had fallen on the steps, to impatient to wait for an elevator, and scraped my knee, so Edward was carrying me. We had found out from the lady at the desk that Charlie was rushed into surgery, for a reason they wouldn't tell me. Edward knew, but refused to tell me. I was stunned to see who was sitting in the waiting room. What was she doing here? Why hadn't she called?

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if I should continue. Ha I like writing this so I'll probably keep going either way, I just won't post it on here, and give it out to my friends. :) Big surprise next chapter by the way. Anyways**

**LOL SOS (lots of love, Sick Of Silence)**


	4. Coma

A/N Hope you enjoy guys! And I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my two key people in this story, first my beta, SpamHeartsJasper, she's the reason you're reading this right now, and my bestest friend Carmen, for all of your encouragement, and for lighting the fire under my butt to make me write more, which makes her the reason you're reading this right now instead of a week from now. And as always, R&R

**Coma **

Bella POV

"RENEE! ALICE!" I cry and run up to hug both of them. I can hear Edward laughing at me. But when I looked at him he was completely silent. Whatever, let him laugh, Alice and Renee were here!

"Why are you here?" I ask "not that I object or anything"

Renee opened her mouth but Alice was already talking at top speed.

"I called her! I saw how you would re– I mean I saw how much you missed your mom, so I called her and Carlisle and Esme flew her in!" She was going to say more but I smacked her leg. "Alice! How could you? I can't let them pay for that!" I cried in shock. Renee just laughed and said "I tried to tell them I would pay them back, but they would have no part of it." Next to me Edward chuckled again, probably seeing the conversation between Carlisle and Renee being replayed in Renee's head.

After a while of talking and catching up a silence crept over us. I was worried about Charlie, and I'm sure Renee and Alice and even Edward were too. Carlisle came out of a small door and came up to us. As soon as I saw him I ran up to him and hugged him. He laughed at me and said "Hello Bella."

"How's Charlie?" I ask trying unsuccessfully not to let any more worry than necessary leak into my voice. I felt Edward come up behind me and put his arm around my waste, and I leaned into him. I was so happy he was here.

"We don't know much yet, but before I tell you what we know, we should all sit down" Carlisle said in a gentle voice.

We all walked over to the sitting area, me in Edwards lap, my mom to my left, Carlisle to my left, and Alice next to Renee. Worry was plastered over all of our faces.

"While you were gone" Carlisle said nodding his head toward me and Edward. "Charlie lapsed into a coma. We aren't exactly sure why yet, but when we did a CAT scan, it showed some internal bleeding in his stomach, so we went ahead and did the surgery and patched that up, hoping that would bring him back around." Carlisle paused to look into my eyes to gage my reaction. I was holding up okay for now, but I was going to lose it soon. It was my fault Charlie was here, in a coma, having surgery. All mine.

At that moment, I burst into tears, and buried my face in Edwards chest. How could I do that? Why, how did I keep hurting everyone around me. I was a horrible person. "Shhh, Bella. It'll be okay, Charlie'll be fine.**" **he kept promising. I wanted him to stop. I didn't deserve his sympathy, I didn't deserve him. Of course at the though of losing him, I broke out into harder, more uneven sobs. I felt Alice, and Renee's hands on my back too. What did I ever do to deserve this? Nothing. I told myself. Absolutely nothing. After about 10 minutes I pulled myself together, and apologized to everyone. They all accepted, saying it wasn't my fault. When I looked into Edwards eyes, I saw how concerned he was about me. I gave him a squeeze to reassure him I was okay and turned to Carlisle.

"The bleeding we found wasn't very bad," He said cautiously. I nodded encouragement to him and he continued. "It was a lot better than we ever thought, actually. But so far Charlie hasn't came back around." It took all that I had not to brake down into sobs again. "Wh-When can I, We see him?" I asked surprised at the sound of my own voice. Carlisle thought for a minute and said "You could go see him now, I suppose, but you'll have to be quiet and you can't stay too long, it won't make a difference in him, and I don't want you guys," he waved his hand around at us. "Getting too stressed out." I sighed and agreed.

We silently walked into the room, I stood in between Alice and Renee, and Edward stood, again, behind me, holding onto my waste like he didn't trust I could support my own weight. Charlie was in his bed, only slightly propped up on a pillow, his eyes closed like he was asleep. I took a step forward, and Edward followed, to touch Charlie's fragile face. That was enough for me. I turned into Edward again, and he lead me out the door and into the waiting room.

2 Hours later we had all decided that both Renee and I would stay at the Cullens. All of the Cullens of course had their own rooms, but some of them were rarely used. We had agreed that Renee would stay in Alice's room, after much protest, and I would stay in Edwards room, and he would stay in the guest room with Jasper, because Alice was in his room. Rose would stay in her room, and Emmett in his. But we all knew the real sleeping arrangements.

We all sat in the Cullen's living room. Me, Edward, Renee, Carlisle (who had just gotten off work), Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett. We sat and talked for hours, after dinner. Of course all of the Cullens had said that they had already eaten on their own, so it was just me and Renee. We talked about everything. Rose even jumped into the conversation when it came around to cars. Even against my protests we had talked about our wedding plans. At around 11, Renee announced that she was tired, and heading up to bed, I yawned and agreed. Esme said in a soft voice that it was probably a good idea for all of us to head up to bed. With a small chuckle from Edward we all headed up the stairs. I hugged Renee, Alice, and even got a hug from Emmett and gave Edward a kiss and whispered "come quickly" in his ear before I headed off to bed.

I didn't even remember falling asleep. I felt a cold arm snake again, around my waste and I woke to see my only loves face next to mine in the darkness. I smiled at him and somehow managed to pull myself closer to his body. As he began kissing my neck, I heard a loud cough that sounded a lot like "momsinthehouse" come from Emmett, which was followed by a loud thunk and "Ow Rose that really hurt!" I laughed at them and happily laid my head on Edwards chest. I couldn't get to sleep, so I turned to face Edward. Before he could protest I said "I can't sleep!" He smiled at me and said "Me either" I laughed at him and gently hit his arm, not so I didn't hurt him, but so I didn't hurt myself. We sat in silence for a few minutes, but I still wasn't tired. Edward sighed and started to hum my lullaby. I smuggled into him and closed my eyes, I knew in just a few minutes I would be asleep.

I woke to pounding on my door. "Bella! Bella! Wake up!" From Emmett followed by "Isabella Marie Swan wake up this instant it's 10:30!" from Renee. I groaned and rolled over, looking for Edward. "Okay fine" Renee said and burst through the doors, stole my blankies, and threw open the curtains. "Moooom!" I yell at her. "That hurt." I pout and climb out of bed. After I nearly crawled over to the bathroom to take a shower, get dressed and ready for the day. When I came out Edward was sitting on his couch with Renee deep in conversation with her. Neither of them seemed to notice me emerge from the bathroom. Edward let out a low chuckle and I knew that couldn't be good.

I walked up to them just in time to hear "and when she was four she..." Renee stopped mid sentence suddenly aware of my presence. "Good morning, sleep head" Edward said as he got up and kissed my head, and pulled me onto the couch between him and Renee. Renee just smiled at Edward and me and said "Well I guess I'll let you guys be alone for a while." After she had walked out of the room I asked what had been so amusing that they had been talking about. Edward gave me my favorite smile and leaned in to dazzle me. I put my had up to his chest and closed my eyes. "Oh no you don't."

"Oh no I don't what?" he asked in feigned innocence.

"Oh no you don't get to dazzle me out of this one. Answer the question."

He laughed his musical laugh at me and said "Your mom was just telling me about how you sleep talk, and what you used to say when you were little."

I was relived. "Oh" I say "you already knew about that"

I opened my eyes to find his face inches from mine. "Lets go get the human some breakfast before we go to the hospital"

I let out a giggle and just as he was leaning into me we heard again "mominthehouse" and Edward growled, "Shut up Emmett" and Rose came up "Is he doing that again! Emmett say sorry." "Now!" she gave him that look. "Sorry" He mumbled and sulked out of the room. "Sorry guys." Rose said and then skipped after Emmett, sorry that she had hurt his feelings.

"Where were we?" Edward asked.

"Right about here" I say, and as he leans closer I slide out from underneath him. Edward growled playfully at me, and I said, "The human needs to eat. You said it yourself"

He looked at me and chuckled darkly. "Okay" I headed for the door and he came up behind me dipped me backwards and kissed me until we both couldn't breath. "Wow" Renee said. I blushed an all new color of red. "Um. How long have you been there mom?" I ask using my best 'good daughter' voice.

"Long enough" she said smugly. I smile and blush deeper, and start down the stairs, only to trip and almost fall again. Edward caught me and carried my down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen "whoa, Edward what'd you do to her, she's redder than usual!" Emmett boomed from his spot at the counter. "I caught them kissin'" Renee said.

"Oh." Emmett said sounding disappointed. "Is that all?"

I laughed at him "Yes Emmett, that is all. Why do you sound disappointed?"

"Well, you guys suck face all the time, I thought you guys did something more."

I gasped at him, Renee, Alice, Jasper and Rose laughed, Edward flung a coffee mug at him, and hit him but he was laughing to hard to care, and Carlisle and Esme just kind of shook their heads and left the kitchen.

I went over to the cupboard got a bowl and some cereal. After I had finished we all headed to the cars, me, Renee and Edward in the Volvo, Carlisle, and Esme in the Mercedes, Emmett and Rose in her Porsche with Alice and Jasper. Off to the hospital.

**A/N Hoped you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update it but I've been crazy lately. Next Chapter coming soon! Or at least I hope so.**


	5. Sleep Talking

**A/N Okay I made a little boo boo in the last chapter. Pretend it said Alices Porsche. Hope you enjoy this and as always R&R!**

Sleep Talking

Bella POV

(Back at the hospital)

When I got to the hospital there was no news on Charlie. He was still not awake, and his blood count was still too high. I was still tired from last night, so a few minutes after I cuddled up to Edward I fell asleep. The last thing I remember hearing was "I love you Bella"

I woke up what seemed like only a few minutes later to something shaking underneath me. I sat bolt upright, "EARTHQUAKE!" I screamed and clung to Edward who was now holding his sides with laughter and as I looked around at my family and friends and saw them all in a similar position. I turned bright pink and glared at Edward. "Why were you laughing at me? What'd I say this time?" When he finally caught his breath he said "It started as the normal stuff, which oddly enough turned your _mom_ red, then you started into something about melons, and bananas. It was funny, but not laugh out loud funny." He paused and Emmett jumped in still laughing at me. "Then you started with, with, with the" he couldn't continue he started laughing again, which brought on a new round of laughter for everyone else but me. I was getting annoyed. "Are you going to tell me or should I leave and let you laugh at me in peace?" I ask them. Immediately Edward stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me into his lap. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you're just too funny when you sleep!" he explained "you were talking about –" just then we were interrupted by Carlisle. I completely forgot about all of their laughing as soon as I saw Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed and sat next to me and Edward. "How is he?" I asked. It took Carlisle a while to answer so I knew it couldn't be good. I felt tears starting to sting my eyes but I pushed them back and put on my brave face for my mom. He took a deep breath "Well, he's not getting worse, but he's not getting any better." Carlisle stopped to take a breath and collect his thoughts. "We can't figure out what's wrong with him. We've been calling all over the world, and we have some specialists coming in from Japan in the morning and Australia the next day." I felt myself relax, just a little bit. They were going to figure out what was wrong with him. They were going to make him better. Charlie wasn't going to die because of me. Relief flooded over me. "What if they can't figure it out, dad?" Emmett chimed in. Crap. Crapcrapcarpcrap. What if they CAN'T figure it out. It'll all be my fault. Edward must've sensed my sudden change in feeling cause he glared at Emmett, and smiled at Jasper, and then I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I felt very tired. I yawned and snuggled closer to Edward. Sleep was good. I could dream none of this ever happened and everything would be perfect. Carlisle smiled weakly at me and Renee before he got up and headed back into the Intensive Care Unit, probably to see Charlie again.

0x-x0

When I woke up next time I was in a very soft bed, and I couldn't remember how I got there. "Edward?" I called, my words slurred with sleep. I rolled over and tried reached out for him. I was in his bed after all. When I couldn't find him I started to panic. I sat up. "Edward? Edward come _here!_" I only whispered it but I knew he could here me. All of a sudden two arms circled around me and I sighed in relief. I leaned back into them. "Edward I–" A small chuckle came and I turned around to see Renee behind me, her arms around me. "Mom? What are you doing here?" I was defiantly missing something.

"He had to go somewhere. He said that you would probably sleep through the night, and he'd be back before you woke up."

"Oh" was all I could say. I hadn't noticed until just then how black his eyes had been. My thoughts were interrupted by Renee.

"Does he always sleep in the same bed as you?" she asked.

"Oh mom please. Can we just forget this? Please?"

She just smiled at me. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Mom. Please believe me. We have never done anything. He just helps me sleep. He keeps my nightmares away." I said blushing that I had just admitted to my mom that I both slept in the same bed as my boyfriend and still had nightmares.

Renee nodded. "Would you like to know what you were saying earlier?"

I had forgotten all about that too. I guess having your dad in the hospital and you boyfriends bother put you sleep all the time can make you forget things.

Blushing deeper I nodded my head.

"Well" she started "You started out with 'Edward this and Edward that', which is normal? And then you started to list off fruits you needed at the grocery store." I sighed in relief.

"Not so fast. That's not what we were all laughing about."

"Than what?" I asked, nothing could be worse than the time Jasper and Emmett were having a war, and Jasper was throwing Lust around at Emmett, and I had a dream about both of them. Without shirts on. That was just bad.

Renee laughed a little at the memory of my sleep talking and started again. "Who is David?" she asked. David? I don't know any Davids. I though for a minute and it dawned on me. David was a character in a book me and Alice read. He was really sweet, and cute!

I sighed again. "He's a character in a book, mom"

"Oh well then it's not nearly as bad. Is he a bad boy? He smokes?"

I laughed at her. "No mom, smoke is a place. In the book."

"Oh. Well, then I guess it's not that funny anymore."

I had a dream about a book? Weird.

I must've fallen asleep after that because the next thing I remember is feeling two _cold_ arms wrap around me. I rolled into them, and opened my eyes just enough to make sure it wasn't Renee again. When I oped my eyes all of the way Edward was looking at me strangely.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I asked covering my mouth with my hand.

"No, I was just wondering what you were peeking at?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night, and called you, Renee came instead and I just wanted to make sure it was really you this time."

"Oh."

We went down and I ate breakfast and headed off the hospital again. I also explained to everyone who David was, and of course only Alice got it. She had pulled me off to the side and said that she'd dream about him is she could too. I laughed and laughed harder when Jasper started to pout. "Oh Jazzy, you know I'd dream about you too, sometimes at least" Alice said, teasing him.

When we got into to the hospital I found Carlisle, oddly happy almost bouncing up and down, like Alice does when she's going shopping. "What's up, Carlisle?" I asked him.

"He woke up!" Was all he told me. I ran into Charlie's room, only to find...

**A/N Sorry, Cliffy I know. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but real life called. I get out of school in a few more weeks so I should be able to update a lot more. Again so sorry. I also had 2 little references in there. Carmen you'll get the David one, I wrote it just for you and the other one is to an amazing fanfic I read. I didn't mean to steal it, and I didn't come up with the idea, I just want to see how many of you can catch it. Sorry for the really long authors note. I'll try and update again soon. **

**LOL SOS**


	6. Awake

**A/N"Nothing could be worse than the time Jasper and Emmett were having a war, and Jasper was throwing Lust around at Emmett, and I had a dream about both of them. Without shirts on. That was just bad." That was the reference.****It was to Family Therapy Cullen Style (Chapter 9) By vgjm. She's amazing go and read all of her stories. Congratulations to anyone who got it. The other reference was the other dream. With David. It's from The Uglies by Scott Westerfeld. Also very good book.** **Sorry long Authors note again. On to the reading! (And reviewing!) **

**Chapter 6 - Up**

_When we got into to the hospital I found Carlisle, oddly happy almost bouncing up and down, like Alice does when she''s going shopping. _

"_What''s up, Carlisle?" I asked him._

"_He woke up!" Was all he told me. I ran into Charlie''s room, only to find..._

0x-x0

My dad standing by the window, completely clothed with his bag packed and ready to go. I hear Carlisle chuckle from behind me. "Now Chief Swan, we told you we have to keep you here for one more night, just to observe you."

"Cut the Chief Swan crap, you saved my life, you can call me Charlie." I smile at my dads outburst. I was so glad he was warming up to the Cullens again.

0x-x0

The night had past in a blur, Charlie was up and walking around the hospital with all of us. We actually had a really good time. He told a story about when I was little and how I had gotten Fruit Loops stuck up my nose, and he had to bring me to the hospital to get them out because I was too stubborn to let him or my mom near me with tweezers. Of course this had Emmett laughing so loud that everyone in the whole ward was staring at us, and me blushing. That night had a lot of laughs, which of course made me blush. I couldn't believe Charlie was laughing with them, it was like before. It was like they had never left. Soon Charlie got tired and headed to his room. I was too excited to sleep so when we got back to the Cullen's Edward and I talked.

He told me a story about how Esme had made a cake for the bake sale, except she used salt instead of sugar, and no one would buy it, so he and Emmett had bought it to make Esme feel better. Emmett had also thought that it would be a good idea to _taste_ it. That had really made me laugh. I could also hear Alice's musical laugh, Jaspers soft chuckles, Rosalies giggles, Emmetts booming laugh, and Carlisle trying to contain his laughter, but failing miserably. "How was I supposed to know the difference? I haven't cooked in decades!" Esme said, though there was a smile in her voice. Soon after that I fell asleep to the sound of my lullaby.

0x-x0

The next morning we all piled into the cars again, Renee would be leaving tomorrow. At the hospital Charlie was waiting at the door, which, of course, made every single one of us laugh, even him. "What? I'm ready to go home." he said. I went over and hugged him. I had really missed him and I couldn't wait to get home and have to cook for him. Even if it was a pain sometimes, I loved it.

I cooked a huge meal that night. Steak, potatoes, corn on the cob, you name it. Charlie must've really loved it because he had 4 helpings. He sat in his chair and watched different games all night, and me and Renee sat with him. The Cullens went on a 'camping' trip and wouldn't be back until Monday (It was late Saturday). Around 11:00 I shook Charlie, he had fallen asleep and it was really bad for his back to sleep on the couch. "Charlie? Charlie you have to wake up, you're going to hurt you back on this couch!" After a few more minutes of me saying things like that to him I pulled him up and helped him into his bed, where he collapsed on top of the covers, fully clothed.

I have Renee my bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket and stretched out on the couch to watch a movie. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up to the fire alarm. "Crap" I said to myself and got up to look in the kitchen. Charlie was standing by the stove looking sheepish and trying to put out the small fire in the pan. I grabbed the pan and took it to the sink and turned the water on. "Thanks Bells, I don't know what I'd do without you."

I smiled back up at him, "What were you trying to make anyways?"

He looked at the ground again. "Pancakes" he whispered.

I couldn't help but laugh. "In a pot?"

Charlie laughed too. "I guess I don't know what I'm doing, I just wanted to make you breakfast for a change."

"I don't mind, I love cooking. Plus it's been a long time since I've been able to cook for you."

Renee must've come down at some point because we heard her "Awww!" at us.

I made pancakes, and we all ate together. The rest of the weekend passed in a blur. Not once did we get in a fight. Renee's plain got delayed because of, you guessed it, thunder storms. When we got to the airport I said my last goodbyes and as soon as her plain took off turned around to see Charlie looking kind of sad.

"That wasn't so bad" he said as we headed to the cruiser. Man I hated that thing.

When we got home I made sandwiches for lunch and did my homework at the table. After dinner, dad watched the game and I took a shower and headed up to bed. I nearly screamed when I saw my own personal Greek god sitting on my bed. I ran and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"You're early!"

"I just couldn't wait to see you."

I fell asleep in his arms, with him humming my lullaby in my ear. _Today was a good day,_ I thought, _a very good day._

**A/N sorry it's so short guys. I know I've said this before but my life is kinda' crazy right now. But school lets out in about a week so I should be able to write more. Sorry again, Please review, good or bad, I love to hear what you have to say.**

**LOL SOS**


	7. Fun

**A/N I'M BACK!! I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update. But I promise it's 100 worth it. I should be finding out if I won anything in the competition, ya' know the one I abandoned this story for? Anyways today is supposed to be the day! Can't wait. READ ON!!**

**Chapter 7 - Relaxing**

**Bella POV**

_Recap - Charlie is out of the hospital and feeling much better, him, Bella and Renee spent the weekend together while the Cullens were hunting. Edward is back early and is in Bellas room._

Just in case..._I nearly screamed when I saw my own personal Greek god sitting on my bed. I ran and jumped into his awaiting arms. _

"_You're early!" _

"_I just couldn't wait to see you."_

_I fell asleep in his arms, with him humming my lullaby in my ear. Today was a good day, I thought, a very good day._

0x-x0

I woke up early and, luckily, not to a fire.

Edward was lying next to me with his eyes closed. He didn't notice that I was up yet so I reached up and gently kissed his cold lips. I felt him smile and return it.

"Good morning." he said.

"Morning!" I replied back, cheerfully. We spent the next few minutes just lying with each other and enjoying the closeness.

"Ready for company?" Edward asked suddenly.

I looked at him confused and asked "Why?"

"Bells!!" I heard Emmett yell before bursting through my door.

The look of shock on his face was priceless. "EWWW!! MY EYES!" He yelled, while covering his face with his hand but peeking through his fingers.

"Shh Emmett you fool!" I heard Rosalie scold him. "Charlie doesn't know about Edwards...Um...Sleeping arrangements."

Emmett smiled bashfully. "Oh, I thought since that day...he kinda figured..." he trailed off.

"Whats up Em?" I asked to change the subject.

"Nothin', Charlie invited us all over today. He seems to really like us now!" I couldn't contain the smile that burst across my face. It was true, he really did like them.

"Huh. I wonder why he didn't tell me." I mumbled. Edward quickly jumped out the window, without even a good bye.

I stared after him. In complete shock.

Charlie knocked on the door frame and poked his head in.

"Morning Bells, I hope you don't mind I invited the Cullens over today." I shook my head and he continued. "Jake and Billy might stop by too, you know kinda' a welcome home party." I smiled and nodded. We've known the Blacks forever.

I looked at Emmett and asked, "Wheres Edward?"

"He had to shower and we couldn't wait to get here, so he said he'll be over in a few minutes." Translation: He heard Charlie coming so he ran home to change and drive back.

"Oh, Okay." I said getting up. "I'm hungry."

I heard Emmett whistle "Whoa Bella!" he yelled laughing.

I looked down at what I was wearing, and blushed. It was a VERY tight tank top, and VERY short shorts in matching purple silk. Alice had gotten it for me.

_Smack._ "What?" Emmett asked.

I was still looking down trying to control my blush.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ appreciate that outfit, Emmett." Edward said. When had he gotten back? Than the looked at me, a passion burning in his now darker eyes. "I appreciate it very greatly."

I smiled and ran into his open arms. "I missed you." He whispered.

"Oh gag! I'm leaving." Emmett announced. Stupid vampire hearing.

I giggled and blushed. "Come on, the human needs to eat." I said and pulled Edward down the stairs stumbling at the bottom.

I looked up from Edwards arms, expecting him to be smiling. Instead he had a fierce expression on his face. His chest rumbled with a low growl. Was he tired of catching me?

"Edward if you don't want to catch me that bad just let me fall." I huffed at him.

He suddenly looked down at me, as if he forgot I was there. "Why would I do that? I love catching you." he smiled and pulled me a little closer. Okay now I was lost.

"Oh. What'd you growl at then?" His face turned to stone again as he was reminded of his previous discomfort. I followed his glare and saw Jake, along with Billy and a few other LaPush guys standing by the door, the stares fixed on me and Edward.

I put my hand onto Edwards chest, that was now shaking again. He calmed and looked down at me again.

"Okay now whats the problem?" I asked him quietly.

"Bella look at what you're wearing." he stated simply.

I looked down, I was wearing the same thing as I was earlier. "So?" I asked.

"So" he explained. "You look amazing in it." He paused to glare across the room. "And I just don't appreciate some of the thoughts going through some heads around here." he said still glaring to our visitors by the door.

"Oh." I said quietly and blushed a whole new shade of red. I was suddenly extremely aware of just how little I was wearing. "Oh! Edward take me upstairs so I can change!"

He gladly did so. I threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie over my outfit.

0x-x0

After everyone who eats had eaten breakfast, we sat around our small living room talking.

"I got tickets to see this really awesome band tonight." Emmett announced during a down period. "Enough for everyone actually." he said proudly, with a huge grin on his face.

Charlie, Billy, Carlisle, Esme and Sam turned down the offer but the rest of us were excited to go, 9 of us in all. Jacob, Embry and Quil asked if they could bring dates and since we had extra tickets, we agreed.

The concert was at 7:00 and it was only 3:00 so we sat around and continued for a while longer.

"What band are we going to see anyways Emmett?" Jake asked. I was shocked and happy to see how well they were getting a long with each other. Not even just tolerable, but they seemed to be enjoying each others company. I smiled at the thought.

A wicked smile broke out across Emmetts face. "Three Days Grace!" He yelled.

Everyone was silent for a minute, still in shock. "Shut up! You did not! How could I have missed this?" Alice screamed back at him.

Three Days Grace is my favorite band, and I was psyched out of my mind to see them live.

I jumped up and gave Emmett a huge hug and kissed his cheek. "Emmett I am in LOVE with you!" I exclaimed happily.

"Uh-oh Rose, you've got competition." Jasper said.

"Psh." Was all Rose said.

Alice looked at the clock and gasped. 3:48. "We have to get ready!" she yelled and pulled me and Rose up the stairs. I didn't even try to escape, I was too happy about going to see my favorite band.

We had to leave by 6 so we could grab some food and find our seats in time. Luckily it was an overcast day, and an indoor venue.

I was in a daze the whole time Alice worked on me. "There!" she said. "Go look in the mirror!"

I stood, finding my legs asleep and walked shakily to the mirror.

My jaw dropped. My hair was done in loose curls, partly pinned back and it looked absolutely amazing. My make up was mostly light except for my eyes, which were done in a very smokey fashion, and my lips which were bright red. "Do you like it?" Alice asked. I squealed unable to form words and hugged my pixie friend and my super model friend.

"Now for your outfit!" Rose said, she was sounding more and more like Alice every single day.

I was in a daze as I put on the clothes.

"Alice! I can't wear this!" I said pointing to my too tight skinny jeans, my too low cut red tank top and my too high heeled leather boots.

"Oh yes you can, and you will!" she said. "You look so hot Bella! This is amazing."

I really did look good but I just didn't feel comfortable.

"Alice are you ready to..." Edward trailed off upon seeing me.

He was immediately holding me to him and whispering in my ear.

"Bella, my Bella, you look amazing. Beyond amazing, beyond all words. I-I can't even think..." he trailed off and started to kiss down my neck.

"Thank you Edward." I said smiling.

"Thank _you_." he mumbled. I giggled and pulled away from him. He pouted. How can even pouting look amazing on him? Not fair.

I smiled as I slowly took in his appearance. He had on a plain black shirt with a pair of plain black pants, and even in that outfit he looked absolutely amazing.

"Ready?" he asks. I smile and nod in response.

0x-x0

"Bella" Jacob says, "This is my girlfriend Kate," he proudly wraps a arm around her waste and smiles down at her, "And Kate this is my friend Kate, and her boyfriend Edward."

I smile, I'm glad Jake has gotten over me. And Kate seems like a really great girl.

Embry introduced me to his date Angeline and Quil and Kim stood quietly talking by the door. They were so cute together. **(A/N It was Quil that imprinted on Kim right?)**

At the concert I about had a stroke. Emmett had failed to mention that the tickets he had were PIT PASSES. If I didn't love Edward I would've kissed Emmett. Oh and if Rose wasn't so scary when she got mad...that too.

We got there a bit early and a little local band was playing while everyone filed in from the outside.

After about 30 minutes of music playing over the speakers the over head lights dimmed and Setter came out. Though they didn't really address the crowd much, they played amazing. When the opening chords of Broken came on Shaun, the lead singer, announced that Adam from Three Days Grace would be coming out and singing in the place of Amy Lee I about fainted. As the song began I was pulled close to Edwards chest. He sang the lines to me, and I sang them back to him.

They started to play Remedy and I started jumping up and down with the crowd, Edwards arms still securely around my waste. Edward didn't jump with me at first, and when I turned to question him about it he had the strangest wide eyed look on his face.

"Edward? Edward what's wrong?" He stared at me for a second, and then shook his head, as if he was shaking away thoughts and smiled at me.

"Nothing, Love. Just enjoying the show." he assured me.

I smiled back. "Jump with me!" I said happily. He pulled me in for a 'quick' kiss and then turned me around, hands still on my waste and started to jump with me.

They played a few more songs and then packed up. Music played over the speakers, as various people scrambled across the stage, changing the back drop to Breaking Benjamin.

"Dang Bells, I didn't know you could scream that loud!" Jacob exclaimed, holding his ear.

I blushed. "Yeah Eddie, looks like you have competition!"

"Emmett!" I yelled, already 12 shades of red.

"What?" he said innocently. Rose smacked him.

"Stop being embarrassing!!" she scolded him. He looked down but stayed quiet.

"So you like musicians huh?" Edwards whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Oh so he wanted to play that game, huh?

I turned around to look into his eyes. Amusement danced, with happiness, love and something else, jealousy maybe? Hmm...This could be fun.

I put my hands on his chest and got onto my tip toes and whispered into his ear seductively.

"Nope. Only that one." I purred softly, my lips brushing his earlobe, sending shivers down his back. I smiled and pulled away, happy with the reaction.

Now jealousy burned clearer in his green eyes. I was shocked. He didn't really believe that, did he?

I tried to continue to study his eyes, to see if there was something I was missing. He looked away shyly. That was enough proof for me.

I hugged him tightly. "Oh Edward. I'm sorry. You know I was just kidding, right?" I felt so bad. But it was cute. I liked jealous Edward. "You know I love you more than the world right? More than everything else put together." Still no answer. "Edward, come on. Don't be like this." I pleaded into his chest, holding on around his waste tighter. I couldn't believe that I had messed this up so bad! "Edward, I can't loose you. Please, just...Please!" I begged, tears welling in my eyes.

"Bella. Oh Bella, Bella, it's okay. I'm not mad. I'm sorry. I won't leave you, not ever again. I swear, I promise. It nearly killed us both last time, I won't risk it. I love you waaay too much." he vowed in a whisper, holding me tighter to his chest.

I looked up at him. Tears still pooled in my eyes. "Promise?"

"Pinkie promise." he swore, holding out his pinkie. I smiled and linked mine in his, and then got on my toes and kissed him again, he eagerly accepted my kiss and pulled me off the ground so he wouldn't have to bend.

The lights dimmed back down, and we heard the first song start to play, be we both ignored it, too lost in ourselves to care. It wasn't until a water bottle his us, that we pulled away. We glared at Emmett, but his back was turned to us. Confused I looked around, only to find Ben, the lead singer in the band, throwing out water bottles into the pit, while singing the song "Water" I laughed, and so did Edward. He pulled me back to his chest and put his arms over mine at my waste.

About 30 minutes later Three Days Grace came on. "What's up Seattle Washington?!" Adam, the lead singer yelled excitedly, clearly pumped for the show.

I screamed, along with Rose, Alice and everyone other person in the whole place.

"Good!" he yelled back at us, and started in on his songs. Three Days Grace was a lot more interactive with the crowd, which I loved. I sang along with every song, and knew every word. I smiled as he told the story behind the song "Scared" and played the extended version of home. I swayed with Edward when he did his acoustic version of "Rooster" By Alice in Chains.

Finally it was over. I didn't want to leave, but I was exhausted. I leaned into Edward as we walked back to the car.

He opened my door for me and ran around to the other side quickly. "Have fun, Love?" he asked me.

"A ton!" I said happily, I was about to continue but Edwards cell rang.

"Hey Alice!" he said. "Yeah, sure...Hang on. Do you want to stop and eat or just pick something up?" he asked me.

"Pick up please!" I said, I was way to tired to go in and sit and eat.

He went back to his conversation. "Pick up...Yeah...Hang on again, I'll ask."

"Bella, would you like to spend the night tonight?"

"Of course!" I said happily. I already had clothes there and everything so I wasn't worried.

"Okay bye Alice."

He flipped his phone shut and handed it to me. "Call Charlie." he said smiling.

Charlie agreed to me spending the night with 'Alice' and we stopped at McDonalds. Mmm...Fries!

0x-x0

Soon we were home, and I was lying in Edwards bed, against his chest, almost asleep. Edward was humming my lullaby softly in my ear.

I snuggled closer to him and sighed in contentment. I had the love of my life. He must've thought I was asleep because he stopped humming and softly traced my face with his cold finger tips. It felt so good. Across my forehead, down my cheekbones, down my nose, over my eyes and finally, over my lips. I softly kissed his finger tips, giving away that I was awake.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to wake you." Edward said softly.

"No, no, I wasn't asleep yet."

He laughed gently. "You must think I'm some creep-o, feeling your face when I think your asleep."

"Not at all. It actually feels wonderful." I admitted. He smiled and continued to trace my face, when he finished there he ran his finger down my neck and gently kissed it, over and over again. Even with this simple motion, my breathing hitched and my heart sped up.

He hit a sensitive spot on my neck and I moaned quietly. He smiled against my neck and gently sucked on it, causing me to moan a bit louder this time. We heard shuffling and then hushed voices.

"You think they're actually gonna do it?" Emmett asked, trying to be quiet.

"Shhh!" I heard 3 other voices say.

I heard more whispering, which I assume was them making bets. I smiled evilly.

"Oh Edward..." I moaned loudly. Edward face was shocked. I nodded my head towards the door and smiled at him. He nodded in recognition.

"Beeeeela!" he drew out my name in the hottest moan I've ever heard.

I started to breath extra heavy. Panting almost, to keep from breaking out in laughter.

"Edward that feels so good, keep going." I said blushing profusely.

Edward moaned again.

We heard collective gasping outside of the door. And more whispers. I couldn't take it anymore, I started to laugh. The door then fell in revealing 4 very nosey vampires piled on top of each other.

"Dude I don't think your doing it right, she isn't supposed to laugh!" Emmett yelled jokingly.

I smiled at them. They looked up at us. Me fully clothed, Edward in his pajama pants, like usual.

"Wait. What? How? But we...Then you..." Alice was speechless. Amazing.

"We heard you outside the door and decided to have some fun with you." Edward explained to them.

They all looked away embarrassed. If vampires could blush, we'd have us a bunch of red faced, shiney, indestructible, vampires.

They all left the room sheepishly saying apologies for ease dropping.

"But we can't help it if we hear you guys!" Emmett yelled as he walked out.

I smiled. Oh Emmett...

I yawned and Edward pulled me back to his chest, and hummed my lullaby. I fell asleep quickly.

0x-x0

The next morning I woke to the smell of pancakes. I smiled and reached out for Edward. I found a note instead.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm out hunting, I hope you won't find this, but I don't want you to worry._ _Esme is home, she said she'd make you breakfast and keep you company until we got back. I love you my precious angel._

_All the love in my existence,_

_Edward_

I smiled at his note. I quickly showered and changed and nearly ran down the steps to find Esme in the kitchen working over the stove with a spathula in one hand.

I ate my breakfast and made small talk with Esme.

Her cell rang, and she answered it smiling hugely.

"Hello? Hi sweetie, what's wrong? Oh okay, I'll tell her. Yep love you too." She snapped her phone shut.

"Edward is going to be a little late. They ran into some...problems. They shouldn't be more than a day, would you like to go shopping in Seattle with me today?" she explained.

I smiled "I would love that Esme." I cleaned up my breakfast and me and Esme got into her car, and drove off to Seattle for shopping.

**A/N Hope that made up for not updating in so long! I'm so sorry about that. Next chapter will be the day with Esme and a little insight on the 'issue'. I hope you guys like this chapter, I think the story needed some happy fluff, huh? Review!**

**LOL SOS**


	8. Alex And The Twist

**This is chapter 8!! I took down the Authors Note, so if you haven't go and read 7 please!**

**A/N Hey guys...I updated! And it didn't even take a month! Aren't you proud? Also, I've decided not to do a sequel. I don't think this story will call for that. Don't worry though, it's not over yet! We still have a ways to go.**

**Chapter 8 - Alex and the Twist**

Bella POV

"_Edward is going to be a little late. They ran into some...problems. But they shouldn't be more than a day, would you like to go shopping in Seattle with me today?" she explained._

_I smiled "I would love that Esme." I cleaned up my breakfast and me and Esme got into her car, and drove off to Seattle for shopping._

0x-x0

"Where would you like to go?" Esme asked me.

"Umm...I think I need some new books, do you mind?"

Esme smiled hugely at me and nodded "I would love that, I need some for myself!"

I smiled, Esme was so easy to get along with.

We pulled up to a small book store and I hopped out quickly, getting excited about getting some new books.

I walked slowly down isle after isle of books, scanning the titles as I went. I found a few that sounded good and I went to the small corner to read. On my way I saw a small coffee store, built right in! I smiled and walked over to it.

The guy at the register was fairly tall, but not as tall as Edward, but not short either, he had black hair that hung slightly in his face and piercing blue eyes. "Alex" was printed across his name tag.

I smiled when he looked at me. "What can _I_ do for _you_?" he asked in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. Key word, SUPPOSED to.

My smile faltered for only a second before I recovered.

"Can I have a small coffee? Lots of sugar, please?" I said. He nodded eagerly and went to work. He put in 2 packs of sugar and went to stir.

"Hey Alex?" I said and he looked up at me.

"Can you put more sugar, please?" I asked and made a puppy dog face. He immediately did. I smiled. Alice had taught me that face recently.

He handed me the coffee and I pulled out my wallet.

"No, no, this one is on me." He said and smiled. He handed me the receipt anyway. Odd.

I opened my mouth to protest but he was already gone.

I walked over to the corner and sat in a very comfy chair. I brought my legs up and curled them to the side, and took out the first book. I read a few pages in and found in incredibly boring so I got up and put it away. The next book was too amazing. I couldn't put it down. I was so into it that I didn't even see when a large hand rested on my shoulder, or just how cold that hand was.

"Earth to Bella." Someone whispered in my ear.

I jumped and almost spilled my coffee. I looked up and shrieked.

"EDWARD!! What are you doing here?!" In a second he had picked me up and sat down in my place, pulling me down with him.

"We got everything...taken care of!" He paused and smiled at me. Why is everyone being so vague all of a sudden?! I decided to ignore it, if it was that bad he'd tell me, right? Right?

He continued, "I missed you too much." he said softly and pulled me even closer. "So I called Esme to find out where you were and came here."

I smiled at him. He was sweet, even when he was keeping things from me.

All of a sudden I heard Edward scoff. "What?" I ask him.

He tilted his head toward the coffee bar and Alex and said, "For some reason he thinks your going to call him tonight." Edward said and shook his head, but I could see something burning deep in his eyes, but I couldn't quite get what it was.

"And how would I do that? I don't even have his number."

"Check your receipt." Edward said, his voice holding a slight strain.

I dug the receipt out of my pocket and laughed at what it said.

"_Alex - 555-1449_

_Call me tonight, sugar."_

I burst out laughing. Sugar! Ha. Edward looked at me confused.

"Sugar...Ha...Sugar..." was all I could get out.

"Yes, I know you are sweet like sugar..." Edward said cornily.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "He made my coffee." I said.

Comprehension dawned on his face and he chuckled. "Oh..." was all he said, while nodding.

I sat comfortably in his arms for a minute, and then looked up at him. He was smirking.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Alex," he spat his name in disgust. "Is wondering who the heck I am and why you allow me to touch you like this," He ran his fingers up my thigh slowly, "And like this" he brushed him lips along my collar bone, "And like this" he turned me slightly so he could see me and kissed my sweetly.

He was smirking even bigger than before when I broke away, gasping for breath.

"Edward!" I said hitting his arm. "You just did that to make him jealous!"

He didn't deny it. "Fine." I mumbled and stood up and walked to a chair across from him.

Edward sighed. "Bella." he said, and got up when I didn't answer. He stopped in front of my chair and kneeled down.

"Bella." he whispered softly. I didn't even look up.

"Bella I'm sorry." he said. He sighed again and took my hands in his.

"Bella, really, I didn't mean anything by it. I love you and him just being jealous was a bonus." I looked up at him now. His eyes were smoldering and I knew that he felt really bad for what he did. "I missed you" he whispered in my ear as he pulled me into his chest. I hugged him tightly. "I love you." I whispered back.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Alex. "Is he bothering you Bella?" he asked, nodding his head at Edward.

I felt Edwards grip tighten on my waste. Payback time.

"Not really." I said. "But he's kind of boring." Edward froze in shock. Ha!

Alex smiled hugely. "Well, I guessed that much." I felt Edward growl, but the sound was too low for my ears.

I nodded my head. "He looks the paaaart..." it came out as more of a moan at the end. My plan was backfiring. Edward's face was buried in my neck, and he was placing small kissed and sucking on my neck. I couldn't focus on anything that wasn't Edwards lips on my neck. Stupid too seductive vampire and his stupid too seductive lips!

"Boring huh?" Edward whispered huskily in my ear. I couldn't say anything back though.

He lifted his head for a second. "You can go now." he said pointedly at Alex.

Edward stood up, bringing me with him. "Come on Bella. Let's go home." I knew nothing was going to happen. I also knew that Edward only said it like that for Alex's benefit.

"Are your parents there? And everyone else?" I ask, smiling. Might as well play along now.

"Nope." he said and practically dragged me out of the book store.

I looked back and saw Alex with his jaw hanging open staring at us. I winked at him and waved.

As soon as we were in the Volvo I turned to Edward. "Jealous much?" I asked, smirking.

"No! I just wanted to claim what was mine. You." he said.

"It's okay, jealous Eddie was cute!" I paused for a second. "Although I don't know if I should call Alex now or not..." I trailed off and tried to look deep in thought.

All of a sudden the car was stopped and Edward was leaning over to me, whispering my ear, making sure that his lips touched my ear a few times. "I don't think that will be required." he reached into my pocket, where I had put the receipt, and grabbed it out. "And you won't be needing this." He mumbled while ripped the offensive piece of paper into little bits.

"Hey!" I said. "He was really cute too!" I pouted.

Edward had jealousy raging in his eyes now. "Cuter than me?" he asked in my ear.

I thought for a moment, and shook my head. "You don't count though, you're a _vampire_, he's not. Your cute-ness is rated on different scales." I explained.

He started to pout. He stuck his lip out and everything. I couldn't resist. I leaned over and kissed his pouting lip, he was surprised but responded to me quickly.

"Does this mean I win?" He asked when we pulled apart.

"You were never losing." I said smugly.

"Oh." He said smiling and turning the car back towards the road.

0x-x0

The rest of the drive home was filled with music and meaningless small talk. I love that I can talk to Edward about anything, no matter how silly.

When we finally pulled into the huge garage, I saw that everyone's car was there.

Edward pulled me out of the car and then pushed me up against it. He just smiled evilly at me and leaned down and kissed me.

He pulled away after a few minutes and happily announced "We're HOME!" Huh. He was never that loud. It was almost as if he wasn't talking to me...But that's just silly, who would he be talking to?

He pulled me up to the porch and very, very slowly opened the front door. Everyone was in the living room. Esme and Rosalie were talking on the couch, Alice was in the corner with Jasper with her eyes closed she was rubbing her temples. Odd. Emmett and Carlisle were talking in hushed tones in the corner near the kitchen. But as soon as they noticed me they all went silent and stared at me. What is going on with these people– vampires– today?

"Bella!" Alice said and grabbed me in a huge hug.

"Hey Alice." I said wrapping my arms around her. "I missed you too..." I trailed off, I had just seen her yesterday!

Carlisle must've asked Edward a question in his head because I saw Edward look at him and nod his head.

"Edward?" I whispered. "What did Carlisle ask you?"

He looked taken back. "N-nothing, love, why?" Edward stuttered! No way. Okay Something's up. Just then something that Esme said this morning came back to me.

_Edward is going to be a little late. They ran into some...problems._

I grabbed Edwards hand and led him up the stairs to his room. I pulled him into his room and shut the door. I pushed him down on the bed and sat next to him.

He had a far away look in his eyes. If I wasn't sure something was up earlier I was most definitely sure now.

"Edward?" I said softly. He still had that look in his eyes, with something else too. Fear maybe? No. It can't be fear, what would he be afraid of? He's a vampire!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and shook Edwards shoulder gently. "Edward?" I said a little louder.

"Yes?" he asked softly slowly coming out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing. What makes you think something is wrong?"

I stared at him for a second. "Why'd you come back late from hunting?"

"Umm...We smelled some Mountain Lions and I wanted to find them. They're my favorite, remember?"

I sighed. Fine. If he wasn't going to tell me what was going on, I would ask Emmett. Or Alice. They'd tell me.

I stood up off the bed and headed for the door. Before I knew what happened I was lying on my back on Edwards bed with my hands pinned at my sides.

"And where do you think you're going Ms. Swan?" He whispered in my ear.

It took me a second to be able to for a sentence with him so close, but I got out, "To see Alice. Or Emmett."

"Oh no, I don't think that'll be necessary." He said and kissed my neck.

"Edward..." I said weakly. NO!

"Yes love?" he asked against my neck.

"Stop distrac..." I trailed off when he hit a sensitive spot. "Ahh! No! Edward no. Stop trying to distract me!" I pushed against his chest lightly, but I knew it was enough to make him pull back.

"Edward please! Tell me what's wrong. Please." I pleaded with him and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. It must've worked. Thanks Alice!

He groaned. "Bella. Please, just trust me. It's fine, we just ran into...a small, very small, problem while we were hunting. I promise I will tell you if anything more happens."

His eyes shone with sincerity. I had to believe him.

"Okay." I said weakly.

He got up and grabbed my hand to pull me up. "Come on, Alice wants a movie night." I groaned but followed him down stairs anyways.

I called Charlie and he cleared me to stay another night with 'Alice'.

We watched a ton of movies, and I ate a quick dinner and had a ton of popcorn all to myself.

I passed out half way through the 5th movie, and it was fun to spend time with my other family, even if they were keeping something from me.

**A/N There you go!** **I have started the next twist. Who likes Alex? I had fun writing him, and jealous Eddie! I should have another chapter out soon. I will also be starting the Sequel to Wrecks, Angels and Healing soon (Before the end of the month) , and I will do both, but this will be my main story. Plus school starts for me on September 2****nd****...So don't expect too much.**

**LOL SOS**


	9. More Secret Soup For The Mortals Soul

**So so so so so so so so SO SORRY!! My beta just got this back to me...2 minutes ago or so. Again I am SO sorry. Read and be happy!**

**A/N Hi guys! I'm completely changed where I'm going with this story, but I like my new story line a lot better!**

**Chapter 9 - More Secrets Soup For The Mortals Soul **

**Bella POV**

_Last Chapter - We watched a ton of movies, and I ate a quick dinner and had a ton of popcorn all to myself. _

_I passed out half way through the 5__th__ movie, and it was fun to spend time with my other family, even if they were keeping something from me._

0x-x0

"Bella" Someone said and the couch started moving. "Bella, you have to wake up, come on."

"I don't wannna." I said and rolled over, burring my head in a pillow. Wait. A pillow? I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in Edwards bed.

I sat up and saw that Alice was trying to wake me, and she was jumping on the bed! "Dang hyper pixie who doesn't need to sleep..." I mumbled as I watched her bounce up and down and up and down, again and again.

"Why am I here? And where's Edward? And why are you still jumping!?" I yelled at Alice.

She smiled and sat down on the bed, cross legged.

"You are here because after you fell asleep Edward carried you up so you'd be more comfortable, and I was still jumping because I like to jump!"

I looked at her for a second. "Where's Edward?"

"Come on lets go and get breakfast." She said, changing the subject.

"Alice. Where is my Edward?"

"Your? Possessive much, Bella?"

I sigh. "Alice. Where. Is. Edward."

"Don't worry about it, now come on we have to get you some food, because...WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!!"

"Alice, no! Please, I'm tired. I just want to go home and see Charlie, I really missed him, you know!"

She cringed when I said 'Charlie'. Something is up...Or still up from yesterday. Either way, they're keeping something from me!

"Alice. What is wrong with Charlie? And where is Edward?!"

"Bella! Nothing is wrong with Charlie, why would you think that?"

I huffed and stomped down the stairs. The stupid pixie just danced right beside me, the whole way down.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked me. I ignored her and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms.

As soon as I finished I walked up stairs, and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Bella! You can't wear that!" Alice complained, but I glared at her and she gave up.

"Ready?" Alice asked when I was changed.

I just started to walk back down the stairs and to her car.

The whole way there Alice asked me questions which I completely ignored. I want my Edward.

After about 20 minutes Alice took the hint and resorted to begging.

"Come on Bells, don't be like this. We love you! I love you, Edward loves you! Please just forget about. Please."

I didn't say anything or even look at her.

"Okay, how about a deal then?" she asked.

This peaked my interest so I looked up at her to tell her I was listening.

"I'll let you call him, but only after we shop for a few hours, okay?"

My outlook was immediately brightened. I would get to talk to my Edward in a few hours! I know, it sounds childish, but I really miss him. We haven't been able to spend some time alone in forever! I was really looking forward to just spending today with him.

"Deal." I said smiling at Alice.

0x-x0

"Alice!" I cried from the dressing room. I was in a too short skirt with a too low cut top and a too high heals. "Alice I cannot wear this! I look like a –" I was cut off by Alice's screeching.

"If you say slut I will hurt you! Now get out here!"

"Fine but you can't laugh when you see me in these hooker heels!" And they really did look like that. Horrible. They had the platform and everything!

Slowly I stepped out of the dressing room.

Alice was shocked. "Oh...Okay, um..." I glared at her.

"Those_ are_ hooker shoes!" she exclaimed laughing.

"I told you!"

"Here" she said handing me a pair of cute flats. "Try these with this shirt" she handed me a red tank top "And that skirt." she said pointing to the one I had on.

"Sure thing captain!" I said, happy about not having to wear heals.

I looked in the mirror much happier with what I saw.

"Ali! I actually like this one!" I said bursting out of the dressing room with excitement.

"Excellent, I love it too!" she said and ordered me to change back into my clothes, because it was "lunch time for human."

When we got to the food court I spotted a cute little restaurant with no line so I ordered some fries and a salad. Alice approved.

Half way through my meal I realized something. "Alice, what time is it?"

She pulled out her phone to check the time. "12:48. Why?"

"Because I get to call Edward!" I exclaimed, I was in a much better mood now.

"Oh right. Here." she said handing me the now ringing phone.

"Yes Alice?" he answered and my heart fluttered at the sound of his voice.

"Hi Edward." I said shyly.

"Love!" he said happily. "How are you? Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" he continued on in his panicked frenzy of question asking.

I just laughed at him. "No Edward! I'm fine. I just had a deal with Alice."

"Oh. Good to know." He sighed in relief. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Why was I alone in_ your _bed when I woke up, by the way?"

"Well...You fell asleep during the movie, so I carried you up so you'd be comfortable, and I had to leave early today, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh." I could hear a bunch of noise in the background. "Where are you?"

Before he could answer I hear a voice in the background say "Dr. Cullen to ICU room 4, Dr. Cullen to ICU room 4 please."

"You're at the hospital?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Carlisle needed some help today." Again I heard a huge commotion in the back followed by a panicked voice yelling something about "Swan down" Huh. The voice sounded familiar.

"Emmett." Edward hissed. "I'm talking to _**Bella**_." he put extra strain on my name.

So it was Emmett that I heard.

"Sis!" He yelled. "Let me talk Edward! Carlisle needs you in Ch–I mean ICU room 4, anyways."

Edward sighed. "Bella, I have to go. Carlisle needs my help, I love you. Here Emmett wants to talk."

"Love you too." I said quickly before I was passed to Emmett.

"So Jingle Bella, What's up?"

I laughed at my nick name and told him about shopping with Alice, though I'm sure he knew where I was.

He laughed for a good few minutes when I told him about the hooker shoes.

"Hey! You're the one that made them look hooker-ish! Those shoes had potential..." Alice defended the alleged 'hooker shoes'.

"Oh, so I look like a hooker Alice?" I asked, only a little mad that she said that.

Emmetts booming laugh rang through the phone again.

"Well...No." she said. "You just made the shoes look...Well...Yeah I guess." she finally conceded.

"Thanks Alice. Way to make a girl feel special!"

She laughed. "Well, you're a very high priced hooker at least! None of them cheepies."

I was now in full blown hysterics.

I heard Emmett talking to someone on the line and then he said he had to go. I said a quick goodbye and closed the phone with a loud 'snap'.

My lunch was now gone. "Okay" Alice said happily. "Time for our appointments!"

I stared at her. "Appointments?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah." she said in a 'duh' voice. "Nails first, then hair and then I'm going to take you to a hotel and we're going to get dressed and have a girls night out!"

"Alice, please no. Pretty please?" I was full on begging now.

"Nope, I'm not budging on this one."

I sighed. It's better to play along now I guess.

I was dragged across the huge mall into a high end nail salon.

"Welcome to 'Nails by You' How can I help you?" A cheerful young women asked us.

"Yes, we have an appointment under Cullen." Alice said kindly.

She looked down at the book and nodded, leading us to a different room, that had a computer in it and some other machinery.

"Okay, all you have to do is pick the style" the lady said pointing to a certain part on the screen "color" she pointed to another part "And pattern. Call when you are ready."

We smiled and thanked her. This was weird. Like Home Depot for nails. But it was cool.

I choose a plain style, with a dark blue color that matched a top Alice had picked out for tonight, and I made it checkered with black to match the black pants I was going to be wearing. Alice approved.

She chose to get a french manicure, in a bright pink to match her dress, with a white detail on it.

We called the lady back in and she printed out our 'nails' and led us to a station.

I sat next to Alice and the man sitting across from me started on my nails, cleaning trimming, the whole deal.

"So, what's your name?" the guy doing my nails asked me.

"Bella, and yourself?"

"Jason. What brings you here?"

Before I could answer Alice chimed in with "Girls Night!"

After a few more minutes Alice was done, and I was still only half way through my second hand.

Jason was about to ask me a question but my phone rang.

"Alice!" I called. She looked at me. "Can you grab my phone please, it's in my pocket."

She grabbed it out and flipped it open for me.

"It's Edward." she said.

"Hi Edward! What's up?"

"Not much love, I just missed the sound of your voice." Aw he was so sweet.

"Aw, I miss you too. What did Carlisle need help with earlier?" I ask.

"Nothing just a difficult patient." There was an edge to his voice, but I let it go. "Where are you?" he asked me.

"I'm actually getting my nails done, Alice is taking me on a girls night!" I exclaimed with as much fake enthusiasm as I could muster.

"Sounds like a ton of fun." he said laughing at me.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me, I'll tell your psycho sister that you want to go shopping!" I teased.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." I said smiling.

"Crap. I have to go again, call me tonight. I love you My Bella."

"Okay, I love you too My Edward."

Alice carefully took the phone from me and clicked it shut and stuffed it in my pocket.

I smiled at Jason. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Oh, nothing. Who was that?"

"That was Edward. Her boyfriend!" Alice called from across the room where she was now sitting.

"Oh." he said. He finished in silence. And Alice paid and we headed to my next torture chamber. The Hair Salon.

Luckily I had my book in my bag so as soon as I was seated I pulled it out and started to read, I could hear Alice telling the person what to do, but I tuned her out.

I got lost in my book and I was surprised when they announced that they were done.

I was about to be turned, but Alice objected, saying I couldn't see until she did my make up and I was dressed. Dang pixie...

I sighed and heaved myself out of the chair thanking the person.

Alice pushed me into the car and made me promise not to peek.

I sighed for the millionth time today but agreed.

I had been very good today with not complaining about her spending on me. But when she pulled up to the Hilton I lost it.

"Alice! You do not need to spend this much on a hotel! We don't even need it!" I protested.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We are going to be out late tonight and I'll be too tired to drive home tonight. We are staying here tonight."

"Alice..." I said once were safely in our too expensive room. "You are a vampire you don't get tired. You don't sleep..." I said this very slowly.

"Oh well...We're still staying the night, and that's final." She was now doing my make up.

"Fine Alice. I know something's up and you're trying to keep me out of Forks, so we'll stay here tonight, then can I go home and see Edward? And Charlie?"

She sighed. "Yes. We're just staying for the night."

A few minutes later Alice announced she was done and that I could get dressed.

I slipped into my clothes and waited for Alice to come and fix whatever I messed up. She pulled a little on the pants and shirt and then led me to the mirror.

"Wow Alice." I looked amazing. My hair was done in messy curls of all different sizes and looked like I had just rolled out of bed. My make up was light, but my lips were a outstanding color and it made them look amazing.

"I told you it would be worth it!" Alice sang and pulled me into a hug. Alice was stunning in her short halter pink dress. It hugged all of her curves in just the right way. Her hair was in all directions, more so than usual, but it too looked amazing. Her make up was light too, just a little blush and some lipstick with her eyes lined and lashes plumped with mascara.

"Now where are we going?" I ask.

"That" she says with a evil smile "Is a surprise!"

**A/N I'll give a surprise to anyone who can guess where this is going! And it is going somewhere, not just one some weird ramble...I hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I have no idea if "Nails By You" is a real place or not. It sounded good to me. **

**Next Chapter - Girls Night Out and...Other stuff you'll have to wait and read about!**

**OH! And my computer isn't letting me reply to any reviews, but I will once it gets fixed, promise!**

**LOL SOS**


	10. Authors Note:IMPORTANT

**Autors Note!**

Guys I just want to say that I am SOOO sorry. But I won't be updating either of my stories. (Beyond All Reason and Danger, Ghosts and Healing) I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I'm kind of at a crossroads.

For awile I was thinking about just deleating the storys and my account. But I couldn't. Then I was going to just stop writing my stories. Forever. But I couldn't do that either. Then I thought about just signing over my account to whoever wanted. Ya' know. Have anyone who wants to continue the stories send in a chapter and then I'll read them and sign it over to whoever wants it. If I do decided to just quit, that is what will happen, but I'm not sure if I can give up this yet.

So as you can see I've got a lot of thinking to do. I'm so sorry guys. Please forgive me.

Last time for awhile.

LOL SOS


	11. DONE

**All right guys this is important.**

**I'm not going to be finishing any of my stories. It took a long time and a lot of though but I'm not going to continue them. I'm sorry if you're sad or upset or mad but I just can't keep this up.**

**I have a more detailed explination on my profile if you care to read it.**

**I just want to thank everyone for caring and loving my stories. I'm sorry, but I need to do this.**

**LOL SOS**


End file.
